


Motorcycles and Mafias

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I think?, M/M, Mafia AU, Motorcycles, Multi, Slight Klance - Freeform, Slight violence?, havent actually read this since i wrote it, i wrote this before allura/lotor and allura/lance became canon so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voltron Mafia AU. Not bothering to put to an actual summary, I wrote this back in 2017/2018. I might rewrite this to get back into the writing business, might not. Just wanted to upload it. Enjoy.
Relationships: Allura/Matt Holt/Shiro, Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Motorcycles and Mafias

Chapter 1

A man sat alone, in a dark room, tied to an old metal chair, with no possible exit besides a locked iron door. The room was musty, the smell of cigarettes and mold filling it. Chains, ropes, and some suspicious rod-things sat in a messy pile in a corner. Dust seemed to fill every corner of the room, despite the obvious signs that the room was cleaned every once and awhile.

He could hear voices, then the sound of a key in a lock, then the click as the door swung open. He coughed, for dust started to fill the room once more, just after settling.

A woman, no older than her late twenties, strode into the room. Her long white silvery hair floated down onto her shoulders, her pale pink ankle-length dress whipped around her legs with every movement and her tall dagger pumps clicked with every footstep. A smaller girl, with brown hair sticking out crazily in the back and sides, looking as if she cut it herself, stepped in behind her, wearing a white t-shirt, short overalls, and some simple green converse. Besides not at all matching the woman in front of her, the only thing odd with this girl was the whip strapped to her thigh along with a small knife and the taser strapped to her other leg. A bright green V-like tattoo was etched onto her wrist, and it practically glowed in the dim rom. The woman was sporting a pink tattoo, similar, but instead, it was centered on her collarbone, etched into the dip of the bone.

“Do you know who I am?” The woman spoke, crossing her arms across her chest. Her voice was sweet, like honey, but venomous. Every word was laced with malice.

“Allura Altea, a pleasure to finally see you face to face.” The man grinned, looking up to her.

“I’m sure it is. Now, do you know this young lady behind me?”

“One of your clan’s Paladins, the Green Paladin I’m guessing by the tattoo.

“Right again. Well, Mr. Altin, care to explain why you are selling untested, unclean, drugs under my name?”

Altin grimaced. “That is a bit complicated.” He paused. “I mostly wanted to make a deal but I could not find a way to get to y-”

“I will not ask again Mr. Altin. My sources all claim you were selling unclean drugs to poor unsuspecting druggies and teenagers. While my clan’s actions may not be legal in any way, it is vital that everything we do is humane. So why the fuck are you selling that untested shit under my name and to my clients.” Allura narrowed her kaleidoscope eyes and put her finger under his chin, her perfectly manicured nail digging so deep that it broke the skin.

“I had a source. A man, I’m sure you know him, Lotor was his name, told me that the fastest way to sell a shit ton of drugs undetected was through your name.” His voice had raised a few octaves.

Allura stood up, releasing the iron tight grip she had on his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow. “Lotor huh? So the Prince has come out to play.” Altin shivered at the tone of her voice.

She dusted off her dress and straightened her shawl. “You are lucky, Mr. Altin, that I have an important meeting to attend after this. I do not want to soil my outfit. Unfortunately, my dear Pidge here has no prior arrangements.” She turned to the girl. “Do finish quickly though. I think we have a raid in a few hours. I will call when it is time to get ready to leave. Please don't make such a mess, poor Coran had a hard time scrubbing the blood off the walls and floor after Keith’s turn last week.”

Pidge gave her a lopsided grin, a bow, and a salute.

And with that, Allura Altea left poor Richard Altin alone, with her most cunning intel gathering Paladin, to do as she pleased.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Lance!” Allura’s voice rang through the castle on the intercoms. “Please see me in the control room. Pidge, please join us when finished.”

Lance groaned.

“What did you do Lance?” Hunk asked, looking up from his toolbox, where he was, once again, cleaning his beloved tools. “Did you not do your chores again?”

“No, I was fucking stupid and forgot that today was that business meeting and raid with the Olkari. I think it’s just Allura, Pidge and me going today.” He rubbed his eyes, and pulled out his phone, typing out a quick text.

“What do think Pidge is up to? She’s been gone for awhile.”

“Dungeon. Drug dealer was slipping into our ranks apparently and Allura let Pidge deal with him. She made a mess when told not to and Coran made her clean it up”

He jumped up, stretched out his arms, and saluted at Hunk. “I shall be back. Gonna see what the princess needs.”

Hunk gave him a thumbs up and a “good luck”, before returning to his toolbox.

As Lance approached the control room, he could hear Shiro and Keith arguing.

“For the last time, you are not joining the raid. The princess told you to stay behind and be security with Hunk. Coran and I have to pick up some package from some black market up north and Hunk can’t stay on security alone.” Shiro’s fatherly voice was unmistakable.

Keith sighed, loudly, before reluctantly agreeing. “I will take part in the next mission, no matter what Allura says.”

Allura’s voice rang out. “Boys, you are dismissed. Lance is at the door. Shiro, be a doll and go and tell Pidge to please move a bit faster? And Keith, for your attitude and clear disregard for my instructions, go find Coran and ask what chores need to get done.”

Lance entered as Shiro bowed deeply. “As you wish my lady.” Keith rolled his eyes but copied his brother. They both left, Keith glaring at Lance as he left.

“Lance.” Allura’s attention was on him now, her cold icy eyes staring him down. “I have been informed that you were injured while I was away, and Coran purposely kept you off missions.”

He glanced down and nodded.

“Well, I cannot let my favorite Blue Paladin simply sit around because of a measly injury. Are you all healed up now?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I need sharp and quick-witted soldiers for this mission, and Pidge is the best candidate for gathering intel. However, I need a long-range fighter that’s nimble enough to keep up with our enthusiastic little lion. Are you up for this?” Allura tapped her fingers against her chair. “It is alright to decline Lance. If you think that you are not fit to participate, that is quite alright. Though I will say that I do not have another sniper as good as you among my ranks.  
Lance took a deep breath. This was a big opportunity. He was positive that his injury was in fact not healed completely. But he needed to show Allura that he wasn't weak and that he deserved to be a part of her front liners. He brought his fingers to where his v-shaped, blue tattoo sat on his shoulder.

“I will do it, my lady. This mission seems simple enough. As long as I am not asked to do close range combat, I should be fine.”

Allura smiled wide, her pearly white teeth glowing brightly with the contrast of her dark skin. “Oh, that's wonderful Lance.” She jumped up and gave him a peck on his cheek, her bright red lipstick leaving traces on his skin.

“I shall send Coran with the mission details once he is done attending to Keith’s punishment.”

A cough from the doorway made them both turn. Pidge stood there, she had obviously just got out of the shower. Wearing a fuzzy dark green robe, and a towel around her neck to catch the water from her dripping hair, she stood there with her arm raised as though she was about to knock.

“Shiro said you needed me?” She asked, raising her hand to move a strand of hair stuck to her face.

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you about tonight's mission. Lance, be in the garage by seven, we need to leave by seven-fifteen or so if we want to make it to the Olkari base by eight. You are dismissed.” She waved her hand at Lance and gestured for Pidge to come in.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance tapped his fingers against his forearms, his arms crossed across his chest. He sniffed and pushed up his aviators, which were slipping from his nose.

“Boo.” A voice echoed through the room, and with a crash, Pidge came falling from the vent on the ceiling. Lance screamed.

“Pidge, what the absolute fuck.” He asked, rubbing his temples.

Pidge shrugged. Of fucking course, she wasn't wearing in the paladin uniform. While Lance was dressed in his uniformed black turtleneck, black (tight) pants, blue and white boots, blue gloves, and blue and white leather biker jacket, Pidge was definitely not wearing her green version. Instead, she donned a ratty old Nasa t-shirt a few sizes too big, most likely her older brother's, ripped black jeans and her green converse. Of course with her biker jacket. No paladin went on a mission without it.

“Great, you're both here.” Allura grinned, leaning up against the doorway. Lance could see Matt behind her. “Darling, be a dear and tell Takashi that I will not be back in time tonight, and we can do our planned activities tomorrow.” She looked behind her at her semi-boyfriend and blew him a kiss. While Allura wasn't exactly dating Matt, both of them were dating Shiro. The three of them were constantly acting all gross around the castle, and the paladins were lucky their rooms weren't near hers. It was a weird, polyamorous relationship, but while it was odd, and definitely confusing at times, it seemed to work for them.

“Of course babe. Love ya.”

“Gross.” Pidge dug through her pockets, trying to find something that was clearly important. Matt stuck his tongue out at his sister, and left, winking at Allura.

Lance glanced over to Pidge. She shook the box she was holding, and placed the item that fell out between her teeth. A cigarette. She flicked open a lighter, lit said cigarette, and put the lighter in her pocket.

Exhaling, she looked over at Lance. “What?”

Allura cleared her throat. “We need to head out soon. Pidge? Got your whip? Knives?” She looked at Pidge, who nodded. “Lance, got your rifle, and a pistol?” Lance gave her a thumbs up.

“Good.” She walked over to where the motorcycles were parked. Hunks tools were laying out (in order of course) on the floor near Yellow, his bike, evidence that he had been busy upgrading something, like usual.

Lance made his way to Blue, his pride and joy. She might not be all that big and impressive, like Shiro’s, or as fast as Keith's, but she was everything Lance needed and wanted in a motorcycle. She was was the second fastest lion, had the most storage space, which was perfect for Lance’s sniper rifles and snacks, and she was customized to be the most comfortable, for Lance anyway. He loved her and wouldn't trade her for the world. Well except sometimes when Pink isn't working, Allura had to ride Blue, so He had to ride Red, Keith’s motorcycle, who had to ride Shiro’s, Black. Pink was old, and had many many issues, but Allura refused to replace her. But that was involuntary so Lance didn't think it counted.

“Hurry up slowpoke.” Pidge drawled, already mounted on top of her bike, Green. She had the smallest. And the quietest. Pidge was mostly used for intel missions, or spy missions. Like this one.

“I'm coming.” Lance snapped, climbing onto his beloved Blue. He slipped on his helmet and popped his fingers.

“Alright, Let's get going.” Allura revved her engine, and took off through the opened garage door.

\---------------------------

The greatest feeling, in Pidge’s opinion, was riding a motorcycle without her helmet. The wind in her hair, the whipping around her nose, and legs, and the sense of pride and satisfaction when passing cars on the highway.

For someone who would rather stay in her room on her computers all day, Pidge had a major sense of adventure, and loved taking risks, like, for example, riding down the highway above the speed limit without a helmet.

Does she know that one wrong move can undoubtedly kill or injure her? Yes. Does she care? Not really.

She knew that Matt would kill her (he wasn't really on board with the whole “mafia” situation Pidge got herself warped into, and often jokes that if it wasn't for his hot boyfriend and girlfriend, he would have tried to leave ages ago) but as long as she didn't get hurt, she didn't see why she shouldn't do something, just because it was dangerous. 

She zipped past the cars, following behind Allura, Lance right behind her. She reached up with one hand and adjusted the headset that was set to the channel that the paladins used.

“Pidge, Flank to my right when we reach the intersection. Lance, lag behind and go around the warehouse to the otherside and meet us in there. Be discreet, no one but the Olkari can know you are here. And don't worry, they will let you in.” Allura’s instructions blared out over the whipping sound of the wind around her.

“Sure thing Princess.” Pidge grinned, revved the engine, and sped up. Lance replied as well and dropped away, slinking behind a semi-truck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished. I might rewrite it but I doubt it. If anyone actually likes it, I might consider it even more but I am no longer in the vld fandom. 
> 
> Thanks for reading cookies!
> 
> (also just realized there isn't any klance, never got to keiths part whoops... but im gonna keep the tags)


End file.
